1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer software. In particular, the invention relates to software that permits the efficient adding of functions to the control for machines in a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are often used to automate processes, such as processes that are used in factories. However, a very wide variety of configurations, operating systems, and programming languages are possible for a computer. A typical software user or even a typical software developer is not proficient in every possible computer language and/or operating system that is available. Thus, a software developer often has to develop software on an unfamiliar machine or unfamiliar operating system. This is both time consuming and an inefficient use of resources.
Often, incompatible computer systems co-exist with each other in the same environment. For example, a manufacturing environment can include a mix of relatively new computer systems and relatively old computer systems. What is needed is a way to improve the compatibility of various computer systems.